Radiant Saint Hall
The Radiant Saint Hall is one of the top factions in the Saints' World's Desolate Plane. It's the place where most Radiant Saint Masters gather in the entire Saints' World. Location and territory It's located in a mountain range which is very rich in Radiant Saint Force. This mountain range has two sections: the exterior one is for ordinary disciples, while the interior section is for Starred Genius disciples. Each mountain peak defines a territory and is assigned to a Radiant God King Hallowed Saint Masters, they are called Peak Lords and hold the post of Radiant Temple Custodians. Among those peaks, there are 99 prominent peaks which lord over all the nearby peaks and therefore gather many disciples. Background The Radiant Saint Hall was originally an Ancient Dynasty, which ruled over a significant portion of the Saints' World wielding the power of the Battle Saint Masters. However, no written records remain from this stage of history. The Radiant Saint Hall has few enemies, most notably the Martial Soul Branch. The enmity with the Martial Soul Branch, in fact, predates recorded history, and the Radiant Saint Hall has extinguished the Martial Soul Branch several times over the years. A less known enemy, however, has been haunting the Radiant Saint Hall for the recent thousands of years, which chases down and kills late stage Radiant God Kings and is called a "devil". Members Leader of the Saint Hall: * Yu Chen Vice-leaders of the Saint Hall: * Xuan Zhan Notable Elders: * He Tian Notable relations * The highest status in the Radiant Saint Hall is held by the Palace Master, Yu Chen. Thereafter, there are 8 Vice-Palace Masters, the most powerful being Xuan Zhan, and a number of Elders. * As of late, the Radiant Saint Hall has been chasing Qing Shan down under the charge of killing one of their Divine Soul Tree Battle Saint Masters, equivalent to Infinite Prime experts. * Mo Tianyun seems to be very knowledgeable of the Radiant Temple and its customs. * Mo Tianyun has collected the Primordial Spirits of at least 999 Radiant God Kings in order to restore Ning Shuang's Plot Jian Chen arrives at Desolate Plane under the suggestion of Xuan Ming, the son of Xuan Zhan, to escape pursuit from Azure Peng King. There, he enters the Radiant Saint Hall under the name of "Chang Yang" and the status of a 1-Star Talent, barely enough to qualify as an inner disciple. He swiftly secretly reaches comprehension of the Laws of the Hallowed after a demonstration by his teacher Han Xin, as well as of several high-level Hallowed Saint Masters. In the Radiant Saint Hall, Jian Chen contacts Donglin Yanxue, one of the five candidates to Saint Child, and reaches an agreement with her, so that he's able to enter the Saint Light Tower. Furthermore, to secure his chances, he contacts Xuan Zhan as well and obtains the Vice-Palace Master token. During the Saint Child Selection, Martial Soul Branch Qing Shan invades the Small World where it's held and starts an all-out massacre. However, once he meets Jian Chen and recognizes his Martial Soul Bloodlines, he decides to leave a few survivors: Donglin Yanxue, Jian Chen and a few Radiant God King servants. Donglin Yanxue becomes the new Saint Child and Jian Chen successfully enters the Saint Light Tower. There, he coordinates with the Azulet Sword Spirits in order to move the Saint Artifact Item Spirit to the Saint Light Tower, therefore becoming the new Saint Light Tower Master. As the Saint Light Tower Master and a member of the Martial Soul Branch, Jian Chen unlocks the inheritance of the Radiant Temple Supreme, then obtain the Supreme Cultivation Technique, the Great Principles Highest Saint Art. However, he also obtains a life-and-death enmity with the Supreme descendant, Gongsun Zhi, as well as the other Radiant Saint Masters when his identity is revealed. Jian Chen is forced to flee using a Transmission Formation. References Category:Campus Category:Desolate Plane Category:Jian Chen's joined Organization Category:Project Organizations Category:Project Saints' World